


Zia's life at Goode High

by Thyress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyress/pseuds/Thyress
Summary: Zia doesn't fit in at BAGS so she decides to go to Goode High
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. You can go, but no magic

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a bit short, but i promise the next couple chapters will be longer.

Zia thought mortal life would be easy, but she was wrong. She tried going to the Brooklyn Academy for Gifted kids, but she really didn’t fit in there. Although Sadie was really nice, Zia did not get along with any of her mortal friends.

Still, she decided that she would finish the year at BAGS and after that she would change schools, and in the end, she decided to go to Goode High, so she went to tell Carter and Bast.

“Absolutely not.” They both told her.

“We aren’t supposed to go to Manhattan, remember?” Carter said.

“It is dangerous to go there.” Bast added.

“So, I can’t go because it’s to dangerous. Awakening Ra was also dangerous, as was going on a trip with Setne through the demon realm, for gods sake I hosted Ra. We’re magician’s, our entire life is dangerous, and after all I have been through, I think I can handle myself.”

“Alright, you have a point.”

“If Carter says it’s okay, I can’t say no, but no magic unless it is absolutely necessary, that means if you see a demon just run away like a mortal.”

So that’s how it was decided that Zia would be allowed to go to Goode, but she wasn’t allowed to do magic while there, which was strange but it would be fine.


	2. Zia's first day at goode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first real chapter, i do have some ideas for the next chapters, but i probably won't be able to upload them soon.

Because Zia wasn’t allowed to use magic to create a gate to somewhere around her school, and Bast didn’t want to drive her, she needed to walk to her new school which of course meant she would be late for her first day at her new school.

When she finally got there 10 minutes to late, she went up to the reception.

“Hello my name is Zia Rashid and today is supposed to be my first day here, but as you can see, I’m a little bit late.” She told the guy sitting behind it.

“Why can’t you new kids ever be on time?” He told her, but before she could answer he had already asked: “Zia Rashid, was it?” She nodded “Well then here is you’re schedule, and Percy over there will show you around.”

Zia looked where the guy pointed, and there she saw a tall skater guy with black hair and Sea green eyes, where those eyes natural? She didn’t think that was possible. And then there was his aura which she could sense even without looking into Duat, who was this boy? Is he a hostling for a god, that was the only plausible explanation, and while she was contemplating all this the boy seemed to have noticed her, and he started to walk towards her.

“You must be Zia, I’m Percy. You’re a bit late.”

“Nice to meet you Percy, I’m sorry had some trouble on the way.”

“No problem, I should even thank you seeing as this means I’m allowed to mis a bit of Miss. Hudkins lesson, but we should still be on our way.” He said while he turned around, and walked away. “Are you nervous for your first day btw?”

“Yes, this is only the second real school I went to.”

“Well, you can’t do worse than I did.”

“You would be surprised; trouble seems to follow me but out of curiosity what did you do?”

“I blew up the band room or at least that is what the story is.” He looked deadly serious while saying this, but Zia knew he must be joking.

After going up a couple of stairs and nearly running through a couple of hallways, they reached the correct classroom and Percy opened the door before she was even there.

“Aha the infamous Percy Jackson, it’s the first day of school and yet you’re already late.” She heard a voice state from inside the classroom.

“I’m sorry we’re late, miss Hudkins, the new girl was a bit late and I promised mister Blofis that I would show her around.” Percy quickly replied.

“Of course, he did, well go sit somewhere.” “that goes for both of you,” miss Hudkins added when Zia finally caught up to Percy.

“Can’t she introduce herself first, seeing as we have already interrupted your class, and we don’t want to do so again.”

“That seems reasonable, but that means you won’t disturb this class again for the rest of the week, is that understood?”

“I will most certainly try, so Zia introduce yourself.”

“Hello my name is Zia Rashid, I’m 16 years old. And I was born in Egypt.” I’m also the eye of Ra, and a scribe to the first Lector she thought, but didn’t add it seeing as that would be weird.

“Okay now that that is done, sit down so we can continue our lesson on ancient civilizations.” The teacher said, and almost immediately Percy yawned and started to look bored, which would make sense if he were the host for a god because then he would have first hand knowledge of most of them.

Seeing as she also already knew more than most mortals about this subject Zia also got bored quickly, so in the end she and Percy started playing tic-tac-toe, until the teacher tried to put a stop to that by asking them a question

“Miss Rashid, Mister Jackson if you think this lesson is so boring, can either of you tell me who the God of Death was.”

“Anubis was the Egyptian god of death, and I believe Hades was the Greek one.” Zia immediately replied.

“Actually, the Greek god of death was Thanatos or Mors which was his roman name, Hades is the god of the underworld.” Percy said.

“It appears you have actually been paying attention, I’m surprised.”

And after that she proceeded to leave Percy and Zia alone for the rest of the lesson, which was great because Zia didn’t want to get into trouble on the first day. So for the rest of the day she actually paid attention to wat her teachers said, that was until she noticed a young boy that looked like Anubis, he was just a bit paler and he also seemed younger. He even had the same kind of death aura around him as Walt. But it couldn’t be Anubis seeing as Walt was hosting him, and they were away on a trip to the Ninth Nome. She wanted to look into Duath to see if it was Anubis, but then she remembered her promise to Carter, so she didn’t do it. She did decide to try and find out who the boy was, but first she wanted to get through her first day so she decided to talk to him at a later point.

At the end of the day Percy asked her: “How was your first day at Goode?”

“Well, the school seems different than my other school. But all in all it was actually fun.”

“That’s great, think you can get home without any trouble?”

“It’ll be fine, thank you for showing me around by the way.”

“No prob but I gotta go, see you tomorrow?”

“Sure, see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any tips they would be greatly appreciated


	3. The mythology project

Over the next few days Zia forgot all about the Anubis kid, and focused more on schoolwork and having fun than she had been able to do in a long time. She became friends with Percy because he was nice and helped her a lot, but she still wasn’t sure what he was. He was no god, he knew to much about the world of mortals for that, and Mister Blofis, his dad, had no aura around him. In the end she decided that he was probably just a mortal whit great potential or something, seeing as he wasn’t from any of the Nomes as far as she knew, and he didn’t seem to notice her aura.

There were still some strange things about him, like the fact that he always seemed to be ready for an attack and he would go pale when the teachers talked about war or battle. As if he had seen the effects of battle first hand, Zia had seen this before in some of the older magicians who helped fight against Apophis, or were attacked by Sarah Jacobi.

And then there were the gym classes, Percy was to put it simply a beast. When the teacher said that they were going to run to test how fit they were Zia expected no one would be able to keep up with her seeing as she had trained since she was eight, and then there was Percy, she was able to keep up with him for the first twenty minutes, but then he said: “I’ll see you at the finish.” And then he just sped up as if he had held back for the entire run, which shouldn’t be possible seeing as even Zia was out of breath by that time and she doubted that even the Kanes would be able to do better. Al the while Percy seemed to do it without any trouble.

At the start of the second week Miss Hudkins decided that, seeing as they had already learned most of the Greek myths, the students should pick another pantheon so they would learn about the similarities between the different type of myths, and they were allowed to do so in pairs. Which worked out great for Zia because even though she knew everything there is to know about Egyptian mythology but nothing about Greek mythology. If you know Egyptian gods are real you kind of lose interest in the rest.

“Hey do you want to work together on this?” Percy asked.

“Sure, but a little warning I know nothing about Greek myths, I do know most Egyptian myths tho.”

“That’s not something you hear every day, why Egyptian myths?” He asked a little suspiciously.

“Well, I am from Egypt and my father loved to tell stories about it.” That is not a total lie Iskander loved to tell all kind of stories from his youth.

“Alright makes sense, so are we going to compare Egyptian with Greek mythology? Seeing as you know something about that, and the only other mythology I know anything about is roman and that might be cheating.”

“Sure.” Zia guessed that knowing most gods because she had to deal with them might also me considered cheating.

“Alright, so were do we start?”

“It might be easiest to start by comparing the gods, didn’t Greek mythology have some sort of godly counsel?”

“Yes, the twelve Olympians, that’s a good idea. That would be Zeus the god of the sky and the king of the gods,” when Percy said this name the sky started rumbling, probably because Nut was jealous, but Percy didn’t seem to notice and just continued on “ Hera the goddess of marriage and cows, Poseidon god of the sea, horses and Earthquakes , Demeter goddess of agriculture, Ares the god of war, Athena goddess of wisdom, Apollo god of the sun and some other shit, Artemis goddess of the moon, the hunt and childbirth, Hephaestus god of forges, Aphrodite goddess of love , Hermes the messenger god, and Dionysus the god of whine and dolphins.” Percy said without even seeming to have to think about it.

“Let’s see, the Egyptian equivalent to Zeus would either be Ra, Horus or Nut. Nut is the goddess of the sky while Ra was the king of the gods until Horus replaced him.”

They would have worked out the rest, but then the bell rang.

“I do expect you to hand in something in two weeks, and you probably won’t have to time to do it all in class.” Miss Hudkins quickly said.

“Of course, why would we ever have time to work on the thing in class.” Percy grumbled in reply.

“I know, but we have to do it so when do you have time, and where could we work?”

“Let’s do it after classes sometime, and I guess it would be easiest to just do it at one of our homes.”

“I don’t think it would be possible to do it at my place, we don’t have to much room.” This was of course a lie, but Zia didn’t think it would be a good idea to let a mortal come to house Brooklyn.

“We can probably do it at my place, my mom really likes it when people come over. She will probably even bake cookies for us, but I do need a date if I am to ask her.”

“I don’t think it would be smart to wait to long, but today is not possible, I need to babysit some kids.” Walt was out of town and Carter and Sadie went for some Kane-time as they called it.

“Tomorrow then?”

“That should be possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fun ideas for chapters pleas comment them, I do have some ideas for the next 3 to 5 chapters but after that i don't have any ideas.


	4. Meeting the cousins

The next day she Percy was nowhere to be seen so she decided to go up to his friends: “Hey, do you know where Percy is?”

“Don’t know, probably with his girlfriend.” One of his friends Tom replied, making air quotes when he said the word girlfriend.

“And seeing as first period is English with mister Blofis he will most likely be late, and even get away with it.” Another of the friends replied.

“Well thank you for the info.” Zia decided that she would try to find him during break.

During class Zia wasn’t really able to concentrate because it seemed that nobody had noticed that Percy was missing, so she decided to just stare out of the window and there she noticed something that surprised her, it was the Anubis boy she had seen during her first day at Goode but now he seemed to be wielding a black sword with a strange design she had not seen before, beside him she saw a blonde whom she had noticed around the school before and a punk looking girl with spiky black hair who wielded a spear and had a shield with a monster head painted onto it, she even seemed to be wearing a Tiara.

When the lesson finally ended Zia almost ran out of the class to see if she could find the fighters, because she didn’t recognize any of them and their fighting style definitely wasn’t Egyptian but just when she left the school, she noticed Percy with the punk girl walking in the direction of the school. So, she decided to call out to him: “Hey Percy.”

Both Percy and the Punk girl who was wearing something that looked like a Tiara turned towards her: “Oh hi Zia why aren’t you in class?” Percy asked.

“Mister Blofis dismissed us a bit early, but you weren’t in class at all. Your friends said you were probably with your quote-on-quote girlfriend and it seemed they were right.” As soon as those words left her mouth, she knew she should not have said that.

“Let on thing be clear child I am not and will never be Perseus’ Girlfriend.” The punk girl said.

“Sorry for assuming, who might you be then?” Zia replied.

“She is quite direct I like her.” The girl said to Percy, and then to her “My name is Thalia Grace, I’m Kelpheads cousin.”

“You won’t ask her to join.” Percy said as if he were a little on edge.

“And why not?” The girl, Thalia replied, all the while still looking at Zia, who had a feeling that Thalia knew that she wasn’t an ordinary mortal. Zia could also feel the tension in the air forming because of the clashing of their aura’s.

“Might I ask what you were doing?” Zia asked, hoping to relieve the tension in the air.

“Just some family business, and now I was on my way to make sure Percy got to school so his girlfriend won’t kill me. But it seems that you will make sure of that so by Percy talk to you later.” Thalia said as she ran away.

“Are we still on for today?” Zia asked Percy.

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Well seeing as you had some family business it thought you might have needed some more time.”

“Nah that won’t be needed, I’ll be okay.”

* * *

Later that day:

* * *

“Before we enter, a little warning my mom is great but she might try to ask you about your entire life. Don’t be alarmed that’s just how she is.” Percy said before opening the door. “I’m home and I got a friend from school with me.”

“Okay, I’m in the kitchen sweetie.” Zia heard a voice reply.

“The main room is over there, I’m gonna put away my school stuff but you can go ahead.” Percy said to Zia.

But when Zia walked into the main room, she noticed that Anubis boy was sitting there with his sword in his hand and he turned towards her: “You are Egyptian, correct?”

“Yes, I was born in Egypt.”

“We both know that is not what I meant Zia Rashid. Don’t try to be smart with me. Which Nome are you from?” The boy said with a dark look on his face.

“I am originally from the 1st Nome but for now I live in the 21st Nome.”

“Why are you here, and by that, I mean in Manhattan.”

“Well, I wanted to go to a different school.”

“Of course, that just happened to be our school, in an area you magicians are forbidden from going to unless the fate of the world is at stake.”

“I did not know that, but who might you be, asking all these questions?”

“I am the ghost king asking these questions to make sure my family is safe.”

“I swear on the throne of fire that I do not intend to harm anyone who is not truly deserving of it.”

“Alright then I might see you again, but please tell no one of this encounter, except Walt because I need you to deliver a message to my brother. Tell him I need to talk and that I will see him at the graveyard.”

“I will.”

“Good then I will go.” And with that the Ghost king seemed to be swallowed by shadows. But before Zia really had time to think about it Percy walked back in, now holding a baby.

“Who were you talking to?”

“No one, I was just thinking out loud, I did some research into the Greek gods for the assignment and was just wondering something.”

“What was it you were wondering?”

“You said apollo was the god of the sun, but I read that the god Helios was the Greek sun god.”

“He was but the Greeks decided that that would be to much trouble, so they just lumped it in with Apollo because he already was the god of so many things, he could handle the sun as well.”

“That makes no sense.”

“That just means it fits perfectly with all other myths.”

“Fair point, who is the kid by the way?”

“This is Estelle, she is my little sister mom needed both her hands to take the cookies out of the oven.”

“Sally is making cookies?” They both heard a voice say from the hallway.

“Yes, Solace she is but there is someone over so you and Neeks can’t eat all of them.”

Then a blonde-haired boy walked and behind him was the Ghost king but remembering the words he said she just remained quiet.

“Hi, who might you be?”

“I’m Zia Rashid a schoolfriend of Percy’s and who are you?”

“Will Solace and this here is my significant annoyance Nico di Angelo, he is a cousin of Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and has quite an abrupt ending, but i didn't want to wait another week in posting it so the next chapter will just pick up where this one left of.


	5. What is Percy's family

As soon as both of the boys walked into the room Zia could feel their auras, and the combined auras of Percy and his cousin was one of the strongest she had ever felt. It was nearly as great as the auras she had seen during the battle against Apophis the lord of chaos himself.

“So how many cousins do you actually have Percy?” she asked, half to distract herself, half to distract the boy.

“I have 4, Thalia and her brother, and Nico and his half-sister.”

“Technically speaking you have a whole lot more Thalia’s dad was kind of a player.” Will replied.

“Please don’t remind me of that, and I’m not on speaking terms with most of those.”

“And who’s fault is that I wonder.” Nico said.

“Hey most of them are pricks, not my fault I don’t like being insulted. Don’t tell me you think they are sunshine and rainbows.”

“Not that anyone would disagree, but only you would say that to their face. Seriously surprised your still alive.”

Zia was content to let this little family spas go on until she heard this, “Wait what does that mean? Are you implying that they would kill him?”

“Well, they kinda voted against that a couple years ago, so probably not.” He said this with a face that implied he was serious but the other boys where on the edge of breaking out in laughter.

“What does that even mean?” Zia had seen a lot of weird shit, she dealt with gods daily but this day was one of the craziest yet.

“Just family business, let’s continue with this project before it’s too late.”

“You just said they voted if they were going to kill you.”

“It’s kind of a family joke, and Percy is just being stupid and making jokes to people who don’t understand them.” The blonde boy supplied, while laughing. “It’s fine.”

“Alright, so to continue with the project, who did you see the Greek death god was, it wasn’t Hades right?”

“Correct, the Greek death god would be Thanatos, who is the Egyptians death god?”

“That would be Anubis he deals with all the death stuff and the underworld is run by Osiris who would be a parallel to Hades I guess he is kind of like the Egyptian ghost king.” As soon as she said that Zia wished she didn’t because it seemed to shock all three of the boys present even though Nico and Will where engrossed by some sort of card game.

“Hades is not the ghost king he is the king of the underworld.”

And so, it continued on for a couple of hours until they finished the project, Zia trying to learn some more about the strange ghost kid boy, while Percy always managed to talk around giving an answer until she just gave up.

Before Zia left Sally gave Zia a bag of blue cookies, because she was as Percy put it: “the nicest person on the planet.” Luckily enough she wasn’t attacked when she walked to Brooklyn house.

Once home she decided that she needed to have a little talk with Walt about who the Ghost King is. So, she decided to go to his room but he wasn’t there, so she walked to Sadie’s room instead. “Hey Sadie where is Walt I need to talk to him, now.”

“Relax, miss Magic walt is in here, but please could you wait a couple minutes before coming in?”

“I will be in my room, and you better get there quick Walt.”

Nearly 3 minutes later Walt walked into her room with a huge smile on his face. “What is the problem Zia, we were having fun.”

“I got a message from your brother he wants to meet you at the graveyard.”

“I don’t have a brother, so who do you mean?”

“He called himself the Ghost king.”

“He is not Walt’s brother, he is mine.” She heard Anubis say, “But how in Osiris name did you meet him?”

“Well remember that I had a school project, and I went over to a friend’s house.”

“You mean that friend was Ni-, the Ghost King?”

“No, my friend is called Percy and I am pretty certain that he is no king. But the boy just appeared from shadows while I was there and warned me not to hurt Percy and to tell Walt he wanted to meet at the graveyard.”

“We should never have let you gone to that school, of course you would meet Jackson. You will tell no one of this encounter, understood?”

“You do realize I am dating the pharaoh whose father is currently your Lord, so why should I not tell him, it’s not like you can do anything.”

“If you go spreading this around, I don’t care who you’re dating, I will make sure you stop. This could mean the end of the world.”

“Is that not all the more reason to tell Carter?”

“In most cases I would agree with you, but in this case No, this is a secret that we will keep between us, not even Walt knows he exists.”

“On one condition”

“And what would that be?” By now Zia could see she was pushing it, but she needed to know.

“Is he a god?”

“No, he is not a god, but he is closer to being one than anyone you will ever meet, so be very careful around him, oh and tell him I’ll see him there at 11 o’ clock this Saturday, if you see him.”

“What the hell was all that about?” Walt said who seemingly was in control again.

“You don’t remember?” Zia asked surprised.

“There is one thing Anubis wont share with me at all, and I have a feeling this had something to do with it.”

“That is correct, but I will not tell you what it is.”

“Good, because I respect that there are somethings that mortals even Magicians don’t need to know about. If it ever becomes important, I’m sure he will explain. Goodbye I’m going back to Sadie, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have a fun night, Walt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this kind of started reading a big fic, it's called the sum of our choices, it's amazing.  
> It did cause me to spend more time reading, so i kind of didn't have the time to write. I am planning to start updating this story a little more regularly from now on.


	6. Things keep getting weirder.

After that interesting encounter with Anubis, it took a while for Zia to fall asleep, as far as she knew Anubis did not have a brother and if he had why wouldn’t he want Walt to now about were they not sharing the same headspace. Also how could he be Anubis’s brother while also not being a god and being closer to being a god than anyone she would ever meet, while she was talking to a boy who was currently hosting a god. Plus, the fact that the boy was Percy’s cousin while also being related to Anubis. What secrets does that boy hold that she can not even mention him to Carter.

Because she kept thinking about this, she did not fall asleep until far beyond midnight, and of course her Ba took exactly this to decide that it had to travel somewhere. It did not decide to go far though, it seemed she was at the Jackson household:

“So, Percy who was the girl yesterday? Do we need to tell Annabeth about her.” Miss Jackson said, while sitting at a table with Percy and the two other boys she had seen there.

“We all know that after what we went trough nothing can break us apart.” While Percy said this she noticed a look that she also sometimes saw on Amos’s face, the look of someone who has been trough hell and back. Again she wondered how that was possible, Carter and Sadie did not even have that look and they went to the demon world. “But she is just a mortal friend.”

“She did have some sort of aura around here though, I wonder what that was it kinda seems like the one Lou and the others of cabin twenty have around them. What do you think death boy?” The blond boy, Will she remembered, asked.

“I have no idea, might be from California. I don’t know the guys over there al that well, I was only an ambassador, remember.” And as soon as he said that, he froze up. The other people seemed to notice as well.

“What is it neeks?”

“Don’t call me that,” The boy grumbled before stating: “I believe a wayward spirit is listening in on this conversation. And if she knows wat is best for her, she will leave right now.” While stating this he looked directly at Zia’s Ba as if he knew who she was.

Luckily, she woke up at that moment, unluckily she was woken up by Sadie:

“Good morning, princess, wake up.”

“I am not a princess.” Zia said while looking around here, trying to find out where she was, until she realized she was sitting on her bed not laying in it, which would explain why here Ba flew out.

“Well you are dating my brother who is kind of a prince of the underworld and the king of Egypt, as you so kindly pointed out while threatening my boyfriends the other day. But remember next time you do that, I’m Carter’s sister and if you do something like this again I will not let you go this easily, is that clear Princes?”

“I am so very sorry, but incase you have not realized, it was because Anubis was not making any sense at all, and I needed answers.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I am not allowed to tell you, maybe you should ask him yourself, and could you please leave I need to get ready for school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda don't know where to go from here, but i didn't want to not post for another two weeks so here it is.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions would be welcome.


End file.
